The Developmental Program, directed by Developmental Director Water Stamm MD of the Administrative Core consists of the Developmental Research Project Awards, described here, and the Career Development (individual and group activities) awards. Developmental Projects are established in order to expand the scope and excellence of biodefense and emerging infectious disease research ongoing within the NWRCE region (WA, OR, AK, ID) and to insure flexibility in the face of changing needs or priorities. Proposals are solicited, and awards are made to meritorious applicants that propose unique and promising research avenues that are underrepresented in the NWRCE or that expand or synergize with ongoing research projects. The NWRCE will make awards yearly on or about March 1. This arrangement will allow the Center to issue yearly RFAs for these (typically two year) projects, allowing the Center to be responsive to new opportunities and overall research directions. The ultimate aim of this program is to advance projects to a level at which other funding mechanisms can support the work.